Find Me Now
by Lithet
Summary: One Shot basado en el capítulo 3x22 – To Love and Die in L.A. Después del asesinato de Royce, Beckett decide investigar por su cuenta junto a Castle. Ambos comienzan a hablar tranquilamente en el sofá de la suite el hotel donde se encuentran... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Mejor entra y descúbrelo! :D


**¡Hola! Aquí está mi primer fanfic, un One Shot que espero que os guste! Lo primero de todo avisar de su alto contenido sexual, así que si no es lo que buscas no sigas leyendo :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Todas las reviews son bienvenidas ^_^**

* * *

La noche caía en L.A y allí, en el sofá de una suite en un hotel de lujo, se encontraban Castle y Beckett después de un largo día de investigación sobre la muerte de Mike Royce, el mentor, amigo y amor platónico de una joven Kate recién salida de la academia.

Como siempre, Castle tenía una teoría sobre como habían sucedido los hechos.

- Imagínate esto – Comenzó a relatar el escritor mientras, Beckett, le miraba con atención sentada a su lado en el sofá del hotel – Una actriz joven y crédula, desesperada por hacerse con un nombre. Conoce a nuestra mente criminal en un bar. Necesita una chica guapa para conseguir la clave de voz. Le dice a Violet que es productor y le promete hacerla famosa si le ayuda a gastarle una broma a un amigo...

- Ella no se da cuenta de que está interviniendo en un delito hasta después... – Le interrumpe Beckett continuando con la historia de Castle - No puede llamar a la policía y llama a Royce.

- Pero entonces el señor McCauley se entera... – Continúa el escritor.

- Y Royce intenta cambiar de jugada, va a Nueva York y así juega en casa. Clásico... Clásico de Royce... - Beckett suspira levemente y poco a poco van llegando a su mente imágenes y recuerdos, haciéndole sonreir- Yo le admiraba tanto Castle. Cuando le conocí... Cada palabra suya me tenía en vilo y luego, me di cuenta que se inventaba las historias para vacilarme... - Dijo riendo mientras jugaba con su pelo. De pronto, su semblante se volvió serio - No puedo creer que no vaya a volver a verle... - Ese comentario que había estado rondando su mente durante todo el día por fin salió de su boca. No volvería a ver sus ojos llenos de afecto y cariño hacia ella, ni su risa, ni contaría más sus increíbles historias.

Castle estaba sentado, mirándola, mientras Beckett le hablaba. Se recostó sobre el sofá acercándose más a ella para mirarla de nuevo, más profundamente, pensando en que esos ojos verde avellana eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca. - ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te conocí? - Le preguntó Castle rompiendo el silencio.

- Mhmm – Beckett le miró despreocupada, pero en cuanto Castle comenzó a hablar no podía negar que estaba completamente intrigada por lo que éste le decía.

- Que eras un misterio que nunca iba a resolver... – Le dijo sin apartar sus ojos de ella - Incluso ahora, después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo... Aún me asombra la profundidad de tu fortaleza y de tu corazón... - Beckett sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Sonrió inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, tímida y a la vez incrédula por las palabras de Castle. Nunca antes le había dicho algo como aquello y no sabía bien como reaccionar. - ... Y lo buena que estás – Añadió el escritor arrancándole una sonrisa a la inspectora. Daba igual la situación, Castle siempre conseguía hacerla sentir especial, aunque fuera con una de sus tonterías.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal Castle... - Confesó Beckett mirando fijamente sus ojos. Esos ojos azules en los que le encantaba sumergirse aunque fuera de manera fugaz. Nunca demasiado tiempo. Evitando más contacto visual del estrictamente necesario. No quería que viera en sus ojos lo que de verdad sentía por él.

Esta vez Castle no desvió la mirada. Seguía contemplándola, en silencio, admirándola, intentando descifrar que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sus ojos se desviaban hacia sus labios, carnosos, dulces... Se habían besado una vez, en aquel callejón oscuro cuando investigaban una nueva pista sobre el asesinato de su madre, y desde entonces, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Cálidos. Húmedos.

- Podría pasarme el día sólo mirándote – Dijo Castle haciendo que Beckett se sonrojara. Tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, observando como su boca se curvaba levemente en una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso no es lo que haces todos los días? - Alcanzó a decir con una risa nerviosa, y de nuevo, tímidamente intentó mirar hacia otro lado, haciendo que un mechón de su cabello cayera sin querer sobre su rostro.

Castle acercó su mano y, acariciándole suavemente, retiró el mechón de pelo hacia atrás – _Touché_ – Dijo él y Beckett le miró. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Casi podía sentir su respiración, agitada como la de ella y, además, su perfume le embriagaba aturdiendo sus sentidos. ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien? Se preguntaba.

- Debería... Irme... Es tarde – Dijo la inspectora levantándose del sofá. Sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más pasaría lo inevitable y no sabía si estaba preparada para que eso ocurriera. Todavía no... ¿O sí?

Beckett abrió la puerta de su habitación - Kate... - Le llamó Castle desde el sofá, siguiéndola desde allí con la mirada. Tenía la esperanza de que no se fuera aún, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

- Buenas noches – Dijo Beckett casi con un suspiro y cerró tras de sí la puerta, ignorando la llamada de Richard.

El escritor se quedó allí, sentado, con sus manos entrelazadas mirando hacia la puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Beckett saliera. Sabía que ella sentía algo por él. Esa forma de sonreírle, su mirada... Estaba seguro... ¡Le había dicho que él tampoco estaba nada mal! Eso debía significar algo.

Mientras Castle seguía sentado en el sofá ajeno al torbellino de sentimientos que sentía Beckett en ese momento, ella estaba apoyada tras la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía salir? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agitando levemente su pelo y recordando la carta que Royce le había dejado escrita antes de morir:

"_Y ahora viene la parte dura chica. Está claro que Castle y tú tenéis algo de verdad y te estás resistiendo. Pero créeme, anteponer el trabajo al corazón es un error. Arriesgar el corazón es lo que nos da vida. Lo último que quieres al final cuando repasas tu vida es decir: Si sólo hubiera..._"

¿Debía hacerle caso? ¿Debía arriesgarse? ¿Valía realmente la pena? Quería salir y correr a los brazos de Rick pero... ¿Estaba preparada? Tenía que tomar una decisión y las dudas llenaban su mente. "_Arriesgar el corazón es lo que nos da vida_". Las palabras de Royce sonaban una y otra vez en su mente.

- ¿_Y si sólo hubiera vuelto al salón_? - No quería que ese pensamiento rondara por su cabeza toda la noche, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido. Sabía que era ahora o nunca.

Kate respiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios, sintiendo el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta - ¿Castle? - Preguntó extrañada la inspectora al sorprender a Rick justo delante de ella, con el brazo en alto dispuesto a golpear la puerta.

Ho... Hola... Yo... - Castle hablaba de forma entrecortada y visiblemente nervioso – Sólo quería saber si mañana...

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Beckett se acercó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo. A Castle le pilló tan de improviso que no sabía qué hacer. De pronto sintió la lengua de Kate rozando la suya, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido. Bajó sus manos y agarró a Beckett por su cadera, acercándola aún más a él y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Kate bajó las manos por sus hombros, acariciándole y apretando sus musculados brazos para después volver a subir cogiéndole del pelo y profundizar más el beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sintiendo el calor y la humedad de sus bocas.

Se besaban con necesidad. Una necesidad que había ido creciendo día tras día desde que se conocieron, deseando desesperadamente estar juntos. El problema era que ninguno de los dos había querido aceptar sus sentimientos hasta ese momento, porque siempre habían encontrado una salida más fácil: Huir.

Cuando separaron sus labios estaban exhaustos y su respiración era entrecortada. Castle apoyó su frente en la de Beckett, con los ojos cerrados. Intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hacía apenas un momento estaban hablando en el sofá y ahora tenía a Kate en frente suyo, abrazándola. Respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos y allí estaba. No, no era un sueño.

Beckett, que le miraba atenta, sonrió tímidamente mordiéndose el labio - No hagas eso... - Le dijo Castle

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó divertida sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería el escritor - ¿Esto? - Dijo la inspectora volviéndose a morder el labio.

- Lo haces para volverme loco ¿Verdad? - Contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreía.

Beckett se fue acercando lentamente a su boca, rozando su nariz con cada pausa – Lo hago... Para volverte... Un poco más loco, sí... - Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Castle, haciendo que éste cerrara los ojos y entreabriera su boca, dejándose llevar. Después, pasó su lengua muy despacio por el labio superior, dejando a Rick sin respiración durante unos segundos.

Una ola de calor le recorrió la espalda. Estrechó a Beckett de nuevo contra su cuerpo, besándola. Primero el labio superior, después el inferior, provocando que ella abriera su boca para recibir su lengua, deseando recorrer cada milímetro. Le besó en la comisura del labio, bajando por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Aspiró profundamente. Recordaba su olor, cómo olvidarlo... Cerezas.

Con la lengua acarició el lóbulo de su oreja y después lo mordió suavemente, provocando que Kate gimiera. Siguió bajando por su cuello, acariciándole con su nariz y más besos, llegando a donde se encontraba el tirante de su sujetador, el cual bajó lentamente por su hombro.

Estar ahí, besando a Beckett, acariciando su piel, sintiendo su aroma... Le volvía loco y quería que ella lo supiera, así que la apretó suavemente, haciendo que ésta notara su erección. Kate gimió al sentir el bulto contra ella, caliente. Fue bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de Castle, sintiendo todos sus músculos contraídos por la excitación. No podía aguantar y siguió bajando hasta que llegó a su sexo y lo apretó suavemente, haciendo que Rick hiciera un sonido que provenía de lo más profundo de su garganta. Estaba duro. Realmente duro y eso la excitaba. Se sentía cada vez más húmeda.

Beckett comenzó a tirar de Castle, entrando poco a poco en la habitación y, mientras seguían besándose, ella iba desabrochándole los botones de su camisa, para después acariciarle por encima de la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Castle se deshizo rápidamente de la primera capa de ropa tirándola al suelo. Sus manos, calientes, comenzaron a subir por la cintura de Kate subiéndole el suéter y ella alzó sus brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. La piel de Kate se erizaba tras el contacto de las manos de Castle, haciéndola estremecer.

El suéter de Kate terminó en el mismo lugar que la camisa de Castle. Beckett le miró levantando una ceja – Creo que aún no estamos en igualdad de condiciones – Dijo dando varios tirones a la camiseta que todavía llevaba puesta el escritor.

- Bueno, creo que eso podemos solucionarlo – Dijo Castle con una sonrisa pícara. Cogió los extremos de la camiseta y levantó los brazos pasándolos por su cabeza. Esto hizo que Beckett tuviera una gran perspectiva de su fuerte y musculado torso - ¿Mejor? - Preguntó el escritor con una sonrisa.

- Muchísimo mejor... - Contestó Beckett mordiéndose de nuevo el labio. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba. Los trajes le quedaban bien, pero definitivamente sin ropa estaba muchísimo mejor.

- ¿Qué te había dicho acerca de eso? - Castle se fue acercando a ella mientras tiraba lejos la camiseta.

- ¿Que te encantaba? - Dijo Beckett dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Estás segura? - Castle siguió acercándose sonriendo. Mirándola con deseo y pensando en lo sexy que estaba Kate sólo con ese sujetador morado y negro y los leggins ajustados que hacían que se marcara su esbelta figura.

- Sé que te encanta – Afirmó y volvió a dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero sus piernas se toparon con algo. La cama.

- Oh oh, creo que está acorralada inspectora – Dijo abrazándola.

- Eso aún está por verse – Beckett giró rápidamente, deshaciéndose de las manos de Castle y se puso detrás de él, acariciándole la espalda - ¿Decías?

- ¿Pero cómo has...? - Castle se giró perplejo. No sabía como Beckett había conseguido librarse tan fácilmente y no sólo eso, ahora era él quien estaba de espaldas a la cama.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? - Preguntó Beckett - ¡Ah, sí...! - Kate se acercó a él y, bajando las manos de forma sensual desde su cuello y a través de sus pectorales y abdominales, llegó al cinturón de Rick, el cual comenzó a desabrochar despacio. Luego, despasó el botón y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

- Kate... - Alcanzó a decir Castle apenas sin voz, pero ella lo calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y después le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que éste cayera sobre la cama. Castle se recostó apoyando sus brazos en el colchón y se quitó los zapatos sin ni siquiera desatarse los cordones. Beckett le observaba de arriba a bajo, deteniéndose en su erección que sobresalía notablemente, todavía presa por los boxers negros de Rick.

Beckett se acercó a él, colocándose ligeramente encima suyo, apoyándose en las rodillas de Castle. Éste pensaba que se estaba acercando para besarle y se incorporó hacia ella, pero no. Kate, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cogió sus pantalones y comenzó a estirar. Castle se rió y volvió a apoyar sus brazos en la cama, levantando un poco su cuerpo para que Beckett lo tuviera más fácil. Luego se quitó los calcetines, quedándose sólo con los boxers y su tremenda erección.

- Ahora soy yo el que está en desventaja – Dijo admirándola desde la distancia. Recorriendo su cuerpo con sus ojos, cada curva. Era simplemente perfecta.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - Preguntó la inspectora divertida.

- Sí... - Rick la seguía mirando, ahora con la mirada fija en el escote de ella.

- ¿Cuánto? - Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ven aquí y te lo demuestro... - Dijo sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Esa sonrisa no era cualquier sonrisa. Era LA sonrisa. La que te volvía loca y no te dejaba pensar o reaccionar. La que te hacía querer tirarte encima suyo y besarle hasta quedar exhausta.

Beckett se acercó a él, despacio, conteniéndose. Castle la miraba. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciarla, subiendo lentamente por sus piernas cubierta todavía por los leggins, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su culo y la atrajo hacia él, besando su abdomen, suave, liso... Poco a poco fue bajándole los pantalones, sin dejar de besar su piel, a veces incluso mordiéndola suavemente, sintiendo como Kate se erizaba sólo con el roce de sus labios. Le encantaba saber que algo tan simple era capaz de provocar eso en ella.

Finalmente, Castle se deshizo de los pantalones de Beckett, desvelando por fin su ropa interior. Llevaba un pequeño tanga del mismo color que su sujetador, con transparencias. Apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. Siguió besándole, bajando lentamente por su ombligo hasta llegar al borde del tanga, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba sus piernas, esta vez desnudas. Su piel era tan suave que sus manos resbalaban por su cuerpo.

Rick la miraba mientras su mano seguía subiendo por la cara interna de los muslos de Beckett, trazando pequeños círculos, bajando y volviendo hacia arriba. Subió un poco más y ella se mordió el labio al sentir el contacto de la mano de Castle sobre su sexo, completamente húmedo. Kate abrió la boca dejando salir un pequeño gemido y tiró del pelo de Castle, haciendo que éste se excitara aún más.

Lo siguiente que sintió Beckett fue la boca de Castle directamente sobre ella, por encima de su ropa interior – Oh Dios... Rick... - Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo todo lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella – Quieres matarme...

Castle sonreía – Sólo quiero torturarte... Un poco – Le dijo volviendo a besar sobre su sexo. Estaba tan húmeda que le volvía loco.

- ¿Y si ahora te torturo yo? - Dijo la inspectora subiéndose encima de él a horcajadas, apoyando sus rodillas en la cama y pasando los brazos por el cuello de Castle, abrazándose a él.

Sentía los besos de Rick por el cuello mientras algo justo debajo suyo iba creciendo. Beckett se excitó sólo de pensar que aquello que crecía era la erección de Castle y comenzó un pequeño vaivén sobre él, sintiendo la fricción del enorme bulto de Castle sobre su sexo. Cada vez respiraba de forma más agitada y de nuevo volvían a besarse desesperadamente, sintiendo sus lenguas y cómo el calor que había entre ellos aumentaba.

Castle, con habilidad, desabrochó el sujetador de Kate, liberando sus senos. Beckett se deshizo de él tirándolo al suelo y Rick comenzó a besarle sobre uno de los pezones, mientras el otro lo acariciaba con la mano, excitándolos. Movía su lengua lentamente, sintiendo como se endurecía en su boca para después cambiar el ritmo, ahora rápidamente, haciendo que la respiración de Kate se acelerara.

Beckett bajó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Castle, clavando las uñas en su piel por la excitación. Fue bajando hasta llegar a la goma de sus boxers y metió su mano sin pensárselo, sacando el pene de Rick. Éste soltó una exclamación. Estaba tan absorto besando y lamiendo los senos de Kate que no se había dado cuenta de que su erección ahora mismo se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Beckett subía y bajaba la mano por su miembro, haciendo que éste aumentara más aún si cabía su tamaño y poniéndose más y más duro. Ambos jadeaban entre besos. Castle apartó suavemente el pequeño tanga de Kate. Sentía la humedad y el calor en sus dedos. Despacio pasó su mano a lo largo del sexo de Beckett, provocando que ésta gimiera y acelerara el ritmo de su mano sobre la erección de él. Sentía sus pliegues, completamente mojados. Profundizó un poco más y notó como Kate estaba completamente preparada y poco a poco introdujo un dedo haciendo que Beckett volviera a gemir, esta vez más alto. Kate se movía ahora sobre la mano de Castle, sintiendo como su dedo entraba en ella.

Rick no podía aguantar más, así que cogió a Kate por sus piernas y se levantó con ella encima. Beckett se abrazó a él para no caerse hacia atrás y, de repente, sintió la erección de Castle justo debajo de ella, haciendo que saliera de su boca una exclamación de sorpresa. Rick dio la vuelta a la cama y la dejó suavemente sobre el colchón. Cuando Castle se incorporó no pudo evitar mirarla. Desnuda, con sus hombros sólo cubiertos con las ondas de su pelo, mostrando sus senos perfectos y con ese pequeño tanga que todavía cubría su sexo, aunque no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

Rick se bajó los boxers liberándose de sus ataduras. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, acariciándola desde los pies y subiendo hasta la cintura, sintiendo como toda su piel se erizaba bajo sus manos. Poco a poco fue quitándole lo que quedaba de ropa interior y ahí estaba. Su sexo perfectamente depilado y totalmente húmeda, esperándole a él.

Deseaba penetrarla en ese mismo instante y, aunque la tentación era demasiado grande prefirió no hacerlo. No todavía. Quería aguantar un poco más, disfrutar de ese momento que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Se inclinó sobre ella que le recibió abriendo levemente sus piernas. Sus cuerpos, calientes por la excitación, encajaban perfectamente, como las piezas de un puzzle hechas para estar juntas.

Castle se acomodó en su cuello, besándolo, respirando su aroma, haciendo que se volviera loco. Sus bocas se fundieron de nuevo en un largo beso, pero esta vez no era rápido ni fogoso. Fue lento, paulatino, sintiendo la humedad y el calor de sus lenguas, acariciándose. Era un beso de amor.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Desde que conoció a Beckett supo que nada volvería a ser igual. La necesitaba para ser feliz, porque sólo con esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que le llevaba su café de "buenos días" era capaz de iluminar su vida.

Siguió besando cada milímetro de su piel mientras sentía las manos de ella recorrer su espalda, sus hombros y su nuca. Fue bajando hasta sus pechos, deteniéndose en ellos. Tenían el tamaño perfecto para sus manos. Con su lengua los fue acariciando, sintiendo como Kate se estremecía debajo suyo. De nuevo continuó su camino, lamiendo con su lengua el abdomen de Beckett, dando pequeños besos hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera.

Kate se sentía más y más húmeda. El escritor sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y la estaba volviendo loca. Los besos estaban cada vez más cerca de su sexo y su respiración era ahora agitada porque sabía qué era lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir.

Kate gimió al sentir la lengua de Rick sobre su clítoris, que fue lamiendo y besando su sexo lentamente, torturándola. Beckett retorcía las sábanas con sus manos, gimiendo ante el placer que éste le daba. Rick sonreía porque Kate estaba totalmente entregada a él, abriendo sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso e inclinando su pelvis hacia arriba para sentir todavía más los labios del escritor sobre ella.

Sin dejar de besar su clítoris, Rick metió uno de sus dedos haciendo gritar a Beckett. Estaba completamente mojada y caliente. Sentía como sus paredes interiores le rodeaban y ejercían presión sobre su dedo, que ahora se movía dentro de ella haciendo que Kate cerrara los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Aquella visión era demasiado para Castle y sentía que su miembro estaba a punto de estallar. Poco a poco fue subiendo de nuevo por el cuerpo de Kate hasta llegar a sus labios, haciendo que ésta probara su sabor. Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraban fijamente, viendo como el deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos les consumía. Kate abrió sus piernas y Rick no pudo aguantar más. Guió su pene hasta su abertura y poco a poco la fue penetrando, viendo como Beckett no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y abrir su boca lanzando un pequeño gemido.

Cuando los abrió y ahí estaba Castle, mirándola encima suyo, totalmente unidos. Conectados. Y entonces sucedió. Rick comenzó a salir y a entrar en ella. Sentía su pene completamente duro y eso la excitaba aún más.

Rick entraba. Hasta el fondo. Con movimientos que le hacían perder el control. Nunca nadie le había hecho el amor de esa manera, Rick estaba completamente dedicado a ella. La besaba sin dejar de introducir su miembro dentro de Kate, cada vez más rápido, haciendo que ambos se movieran al mismo ritmo.

Respiraban de forma agitada y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, sintiendo en su vientre que el clímax estaba cerca – Te quiero Kate... - Dijo Rick mirándola a los ojos y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, casi sin respiración – Te quiero...

Castle sintió como palpitaba el interior de Kate y se dejó llevar, llegando los dos a un orgasmo de sensaciones indescriptibles. Los dos gritaban ante semejante placer. Sin duda había sido el mejor de sus vidas.

- ¿Castle? - Preguntó Beckett - ¿Castle, estás bien?

- ¿Qué? - Alcanzó a decir.

- No sé, estábamos hablando y de repente te has quedado parado... Mirándome fijamente – Kate no sabía que le ocurría, pero el escritor estaba de lo más extraño.

Castle miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en el sofá – No puede ser... - Dijo y la volvió a mirar.

- Te decía que me voy a dormir... Buenas noches Castle – Kate se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bu... Buenas noches – Dijo Rick mirando como Beckett abandonaba el salón. De repente sintió mucha presión. Miró hacia abajo y efectivamente ahí estaba. Tenía una erección enorme - ¿En serio ha sido un sueño? - Castle se maldecía a sí mismo. No podía creerlo. Todo había sido demasiado real.

Castle se levantó del sofá, mirando por última vez hacia la habitación de Beckett, con la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera. Pero no sucedió, así que se giró dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Rick?

Castle escuchó su nombre y se quedó petrificado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y allí estaba ella. Mirándole intensamente, con esos ojos verde avellana – Kate...


End file.
